


Why it All Began

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bar Room Brawl, Flashbacks, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAST: Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/803314"> How it All Began. Cas and Dean have a mishap.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why it All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How it All Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803314) by [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



They’re at a bar, supposedly to pick up chicks, but not much of that is happening right now. Instead, they’re just talking to each other while the bartender watches, smiling to herself. Dean could have easily turned his attention to her and tried there, but at the moment he was busy losing himself in Castiel’s eyes. And he would never tell anyone that, because it was too cheesy.

But the way that they were looking at one another was enough for anyone to make assumptions, and, well, Kansas wasn’t the most socially progressive of states. They got their share of rude words and insults, but most of them were harmless. Most.

They were sitting at the bar, talking about school, music, food, anything that came up, when a man sat next to Dean at the bar. They thought nothing of it, until he muttered under his breath, “Faggots.” and took a gulp of his beer. Dean turned to look at him for a second, but it was too long for the stranger, apparently. “What are you looking at, you fucking twink?” Castiel shifted in his seat uneasily, but Dean held his shoulder, “It’s okay, Cas.”

The man in the seat next to them turned and set his eyes on Dean. “All of you fucking queers should be killed.” He said, and in a second, Castiel was out of his seat and heading towards the man. Castiel grabbed a fist full of his collar and pulled the man out of his seat and onto the floor.

And then it was a big scurry of fists and blood and broken teeth and one nose. And all of the damage was being done to the stranger who’d insulted Dean.

“Cas!” Dean said, trying to pull Castiel off the stranger. “Cas, what are you doing?” He was rather freaked out and a little impressed and maybe turned on. “Fuck, dude. No need to go insane.”

There was a crowd gathering around the fight, and while Castiel was causing quite a bit of damage, he was also getting hurt. But the pure fury and determination on his face was captivating. The fight had devolved into more of a scuffle until the bartender broke them apart after far too long.

The patrons of the bar took away a story of one boyfriend defending the other, and getting banned for it. For Dean and Cas, it was the time Castiel got two fractured ribs and everything else began.

________________________________________________________

They were in the hospital when Cas got a phone call. Dean listened to his side of the conversation, trying to figure out what was happening. He could see the bruises already forming on the knuckles of Castiel’s hands as he held the phone to his ear.

“There’s really no reason to—” Castiel said, cut off by a faint, tinny voice Dean could not make out.

“I’m fine. I know how to take care of myself.” He said, voice growing steadily angrier.

“Gabriel, there is no need to make such a drastic decision.” The voice on the other end of the line talked at Castiel without interruption for a good five minutes before it stopped and Cas could reply.

“No, I cannot control your life. Goodbye, Gabriel, I’ll see you soon, I guess.” He hung up and sighed, looking at Dean. “My brothers have decided that in order to keep an eye on me, they’re going to move down here. There’s even a job opening for one of my brothers at the University. I could not stop them.” He looked so down about his brothers coming to live in the city with them.

“How bad can they be?” Dean asked.


End file.
